


Vet to My Heart

by LaughingFreak



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Close Friendships with Hardly any Boundaries, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Future Fic, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Veterinarian!Kuroo, firefighter!kagami - Freeform, sort of implied relationships???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Kagami takes his boss' dog to the vet and meets the attractive veterinarian. He also gets set up on a blind date, but everything works out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like crossovers, if you can't tell. My sister suggested I do this pairing since I wanted to do a crossover pairing for Kuroo and since she liked Taiga she chose him. I was working on another one, but the outline for that one is slow going and I have realized over the years I am useless without an outline. If I can't get anywhere on an outline then the story is a no go, so you guys get this one. Hope you like it.
> 
> This fic will be updated every Monday, but if it's not up on Mondays then it will be the next day, Tuesday. And that's if the weather permits (I don't have internet at home and have to go to the library to post my shit).

The crew stood around in a half circle, some bent over at the waist and grumbling while others stood and scratched their heads. At first it took Kagami a moment to figure out what was going on. He had just gotten done eating lunch, the burger from his meal still between his teeth. The ruckus caught his attention and he got curious once he started seeing his fellow firefighters grouping together. Then the light bulb went off.

He finished his burger quickly, swallowed a few gulps of water before making his way to the group. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the towel across his shoulders, his shirt too wet with sweat to use. The day was blistering hot and the fans in the firehouse barely helped cool him down, so his clothes stuck uncomfortably to his skin.

Kagami hoped that the air conditioner got fixed soon because not everyone could fit in their boss’ office.

 He also hoped, after looking over the shoulder of one of his co-workers, that the list didn’t say he was next to handle this.

On the ground, in a little doggy bed, was the firehouse dog. Mimi, the little Shiba Inu, was the boss’ dog and usually friendly and playful and full of energy, but today she was lethargic and a whimpering mess. Though Kagami may not be the biggest fan of dogs, he tolerated them at most; even he didn’t like seeing her like this.

“What’s wrong with her?” he asked. He gave the dog a wide berth more than anyone else, but even he felt sympathetic towards the damn thing.

Matsumoto shrugged with a sigh. “Don’t know. We think she may have just ate too much and has a stomach ache, but when we called the boss he said to take her to the vet.”

Kagami frowned. That didn’t sound good. He took another look at her. Yeah, she didn’t look so good.

One of his other co-workers, a female named Matsuri, came over and put a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. Oh. Oh no. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re next on the list to take her to the vet.”

There were a couple snickers, but the majority of his co-workers gave Kagami a look that said ‘just do it’.

He made a face. He ran through his options of persuading someone else to do it and running away. It wasn’t even his dog; their boss should be taking care of it!

Matsuri squeezed his shoulder in a painful grip. “You know the rules, Kagami Taiga.”

The redhead sighed. Yeah, he figured it would be a loss. There was another whine from the dog. “What’s the address?”

 

*

 

Driving in the car with Mimi was tense on his end. He kept glancing in the rearview mirror at the dog for his own peace of mind. Small space and there was a dog in his car. It was bad enough that Tetsu brought Nigou in his car when he didn’t want him to.

But when has his friend ever listened to him when it came to Tetsu’s furry child? Never, so the guy wasn’t going to start now. He’s tried to get Tetsu to see reason, considering it was HIS CAR, but Tetsu always won. It was a sad reality.

Just because he was used to it didn’t mean he had to like it, dammit!

There was a whine from the backseat and he shifted his eyes to glance at the rearview mirror. Mimi was trembling and he could see a stain forming beneath her bottom, a strong stench filling the car. Oh, no.

No, no, no. Not good.

Kagami pressed down onto the gas and drove with more urgency. Those weren’t good signs.

When they finally reached the animal clinic he parked as close as he could then took her from the backseat and carried her into the building. There were a couple people that were waiting and only one of them had an animal, something in a carrier. Kagami went to the desk and gave his name. He signed papers then took a seat to wait for the veterinarian.

It was relatively quiet except for the barking from the carrier a couple chairs over and whimpering from the dog at his feet. He hoped and prayed that she didn’t lose control of her bowels while in here, he’d feel really bad for messing up a pretty clean floor for an animal clinic.

The mousy girl at the desk looked up from the computer as an elderly man with a little dog came up to it. The two spoke for a moment as he checked out and got his final arrangements set up.

As soon as the man was gone she looked straight at Kagami and said, “Kagami-san, if you could come this way please. We’ll be going to room four.”

He stood and grabbed his boss’ dog before he followed her out of the common area and down a small hall.

The room they entered was sterile and clean, a metal table in the middle of the room with a sink and counter against the wall in the corner. A tall, hands-free trashcan stood next to the counter. Against the wall, next to the desk across from the sink, was a chair and a wheeled shrivel stool.

“Set your pet down on the table, the doctor will be with you shortly.” She nodded to him then left out the door.

He looked down at the dog in his arms, tremors racking its body, then slowly set her down on the table. She whined and he winced. The more he heard her, the harder it was getting to listen to. He gently pat her head to soothe her.

Kagami was sure it was awkward for both of them. Maybe she appreciated the effort?

It was barely a couple minutes later when a man in a lab coat came in after a short knock. His hair was disheveled, like bedhead, and wore a set of wrinkled scrubs—black pants and red top. The man’s shoes weren’t sneakers you’d wear outside, but a pair of house slippers with a cat’s face on the front of each one.

Did…did he just get out of bed or something?

The man rubbed his face with a yawn and Kagami knew that his assumption had to be pretty accurate. It just had to be.

“Did you just get out of bed?” Kagami blurted out.

The doctor looked up and gave a tired smirk. “I’m Doctor Kuroo Tetsurou. You must be the runner for Miura-san.” He sighed and went to wash his hands before setting about to check on the whimpering mess of a dog on the table. “It was my day off and I was sleeping, but Miura-san only allows me to assist him with any pet related issues.”

As he spoke he frowned and began a more in-depth evaluation of the situation. His hazel eyes softened as he soothed Mimi and gave her tender rubs and spoke to her quietly.

Kagami watched this. At first, when he saw the man enter he was just flabbergasted by his appearance with how un-put together he was, however, he did not miss how attractive the man was. Or how fit he seemed under the scrubs. Or how cute he was in his slippers with the cat faces.

Maybe he just needed to get laid, it had been awhile.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?” Kagami asked.

Kuroo sighed and straightened as he stroked her back in soothing motions. “She’s showing symptoms for digesting chocolate, a food poisonous to dogs. She didn’t seem to eat a large amount, but it wasn’t small either. I’ll probably keep her overnight and medicate her, make sure she gets it out of her system.”

The redhead frowned. “This probably wouldn’t have happened if the boss took her with him to wherever he went.”

Kuroo snorted and rolled his eyes. “If he wasn’t going to see his ex-wife, sure, but the woman is allergic to dogs and hates animals.” Then mumbled, “Crazy woman…”

“So, what do I do now?” asked the redhead.

“Well, stud, just make sure someone from the firehouse comes to get her tomorrow before closing time and I’ll handle the rest,” Kuroo said in a careless manner as he rubbed his shoulder.

“Stud?” asked Kagami, surprised and a little higher in pitch.

The doctor froze, blinked owlishly, and then his face grew red. He coughed and turned away from the redhead to focus on the dog on the table. Kagami could see the red tips of the other man’s ears behind his messy dark hair.

“Did you just call me a stud?” he asked again, cheeks tinged pink.

The firefighter watched the muscles in the doctor’s neck as the other man gulped and bury his face in one of his hands. “No?”

A whine echoed in the room, distracting the both of them from each other and the tension between them. Her bowels let loose, an accident that Kuroo knew was not on purpose and was only because of her sickness.

He shook off the feelings of embarrassment and went about setting up for Mimi for her overnight stay. “You should probably get back to work,” Kuroo dismissed as he refocused on the task at hand.

“Right…”

When Kagami left to go back to work the idea that, though it was an accident it was acknowledged aloud, the doctor found him just as attractive as the redhead found him. He wished he met him under different circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot longer than I expected (it probably won't get much longer than this, so it's gonna be the odd one out). I feel like it's messy, so I'm so sorry. I'm new to this whole schedule thing and I'm trying to keep to it with life and everything internally getting in the way. Hopefully it doesn't seem as messy to all of you like it does to me.

It was a few days later when Mimi was her perky self again and running around the firehouse. His co-workers played with her and the boss was happier. Though, one of the guys slinked around and avoided their boss after the day of the vet. Apparently, his co-worker was the one that left chocolate out in the open and had left it lying around when he went to do something. The whole firehouse heard the boss screaming at him when he came back.

Kagami wasn’t sure if he was thankful because he got to meet the attractive veterinarian or pissed because he had to clean up dog shit in his car. It was a toss-up at this point.

He wasn’t going to lie, Kuroo popped in his mind a few times since he saw him at the clinic, but it wasn’t a constant thing. Maybe it was sometimes inconvenient, but most of the time it was basketball. A thought that ran through his mind more often was whether the man knew how to play basketball or something. The guy obviously kept in shape and healthy, he wanted to know if he played a sport.

Kuroko has said that he has a thing for being attracted to people that were athletic. Apparently, it wasn’t too far from the truth.

Okay, yeah, he needed to get laid.

Specifically to a very attractive yet cute veterinarian at a certain animal clinic.

He groaned as he put his face in his hands, elbows on the table. Maybe he thought of the man more than he cared to admit. Suddenly a wet nose pressed against his elbow followed by a tongue licking it. He yelped as he jumped to his feet, skidding a few feet away from his seat and staring bug eyed at the culprit. Mimi sat there with her tail wagging and tongue hanging out, happy as can be.

There was laughter from behind him and he groaned again. Did he not deserve sympathy when it came to his reaction to dogs? Was he bound to always be laughed at? Brightside was it was almost time to punch out, bad news was he had to meet up with Kise per orders of Tetsu.

It really wasn’t his day.

Matsuri came towards him, a smile on her lips. She was out of uniform, probably had just changed out of her gear. “You gonna punch out or what?” she asked, taking out her hair tie and ruffling her hair loose with her free hand not carrying her bag.

Kagami eyed the dog for a moment more before turning his attention to his co-worker. “Finally?”

She laughed. “Yeah. We getting drinks with the rest of guys tonight? You still owe me a round.”

He gave a sheepish smile. “Can’t, meeting up with Kise. Kuroko told me he has a surprise for me, apparently.” He shrugged.

“What a terrifying prospect.” She grinned. “Rain check?”

“Definitely!” he said with a matching grin.

Matsuri punched his arm playfully then went to the guys that were waiting near the exit. As much as he gets annoyed with some of the people he worked with he liked them. They were pretty cool and he’s worked with them for a few years now, so he’s gotten used to their teasing at this point.

Granted, he got a long with Matsuri the best out of all of them, but that might also be because they dated a couple years back and got to know each other well, only breaking up because they felt they were better off as friends than dating. It was kind of like how it was with Aomine and Momoi at this point.

With a sigh he made his way to punch out. He looked at the clock. If he hurried he could make it home in time to get a shower in before Kise came to drag his ass out to wherever he was taking him.

He waved at the rest of the firefighters that were getting around to leave and the ones just coming in to start their shifts then drove home.

The drive was quick considering it was a Saturday evening.

When he got into his place he made his way to his bedroom and picked out a change of clothes. He wasn’t sure what the blond wanted to do, but he assumed that it was probably basketball or food related, so he got a pair of comfortable jeans and one of his band tees, Imagine Dragons. It was one of his favorites t-shirts and it had some pretty fond memories for when he was in professional basketball back in the States. He didn’t know who the band was until he and a couple of his teammates went to an Imagine Dragons concert one night and he’s liked the band ever since.

Getting into the shower was one of the nicest things about the end of the day for Kagami. It was relaxing and quiet and he enjoyed the privacy it gave him. Sometimes he didn’t get a lot of it because of the people he knew and how Kuroko sometimes used the spare key he gave him in case he lost his own or got locked out found him in his place in the most unexpected times.

Sometimes, that followed the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Privacy was a luxury at this point. Kuroko hasn’t been doing it as much since Momoi fell pregnant recently. It was a blessing and he was thankful that her being pregnant meant that she was a bit more than was her style. It didn’t always stop the rest of the Generation of Miracles, especially Aomine and Kise.

Exhibit A, coming out of the shower and finding a blond model in his living room when he finished dressing and showering was one of many things you got used to and hated all at once.

“Did Kuroko give you the key again? I told him to stop doing that,” Kagami asked with a deep and tired sigh.

“Kagamicchi!” the blond exclaimed as he turned around quickly to face him. His phone was in his hand. A smile was on his face until he took in his appearance. “What are you wearing?!” he screeched.

Kagami made a face and answered, “Clothes?”

Kise scrambled over to the redhead and whined a little, looking completely put upon. “Don’t you have anything nicer to wear?”

Kagami frowned in thought. “Maybe? I don’t know; I’d have to dig around my closet.”

The former Kaijo player groaned loudly, almost in a whine as he looked up at the ceiling with exasperated eyes. “I wish I knew that sooner, Kagamicchi, I would have picked your outfit!”

The redhead stepped back, cautious and wary, but didn’t get far when his friend’s hand gripped his wrist to stop him. “Why?” He furrowed his brows. “I’m starting to think I should just kick your ass out and spend the rest of my night watching Netflix.”

The model huffed, one hand on his hip while the other still gripped Kagami’s wrist, and said, “No, Kagamicchi, you’re coming with me. We’re already late. Chop, chop!”

Kise dragged the firefighter out the door, barely giving the man time to put on his shoes and grab his keys before he saw the apartment building from behind him on the road. As he was dragged next to the blond Kagami couldn’t help feeling that this was a mistake. One that he desperately wanted to get out of.

As he was getting dragged Kise was chattering away and for a long time Kagami mostly ignored him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what was going on or not, with Kise it was a toss-up for the most part. Currently, he didn’t really want to know.

The scenery was different the further he went and he was relatively shocked. They were getting pretty far from his place and now he was beginning to worry. The last time that Kise dragged him anywhere without telling him because it was a surprise he ended up going to one of those parties filled with celebrities and other models as the blond’s date. He remembered that night all too well and he wasn’t keen on repeating that experience if he could help it. It was bad enough it happened the first time.

Kagami did not appreciate cleaning shampooing his carpet just because someone couldn’t hold his liquor.

“Please tell me I’m not going to another one of those parties because I’d rather you take one of your boyfriends,” Kagami begged, dragging his heels into the sidewalk and effectively stopping anymore progression.

Kise rolled his eyes. “Of course not!” He smiled brightly. “I set you up with a blind date.”

“Oh god,” he groaned, pulling his wrist out of the other’s grip. “No, Kise. Just, no.”

The blond smirked. “Too late.” He pointed to a spot across the street. “Your date is over there.”

Dread filled him as he turned his head to the direction that his companion was pointing to.  His eyes roved over the people walking on the sidewalk until they found a familiar face in the crowd, in front of a ramen noodle stand, scanning the cell phone in his hand. It was the familiar black tresses of bedhead and face that has frequented his thoughts for the past couple weeks.

This time the veterinarian was wearing street clothes and fully dressed for a public appearance this time. He was definitely dressed nicer than Kagami was. Hell, the only reason the firefighter wore jeans was because he wasn’t sure where Kise was going to take him and all he had was gym shorts and not those nicer looking ones. But the doctor? The doctor wore a pair of dark, fitting jeans with a light blue button down shirt, untucked, unbuttoned, and sleeves rolled up his elbows. A white t-shirt was beneath it. Instead of slippers the man wore a pair of brown loafers.

With the way that Kagami was dressed he was going to look like a disaster standing next to him if he decided to approach him. Maybe his date was going to avoid him, so he’ll be able to go talk to him? Or his date saw him and turned tail to run? Either would honestly work for Kagami as long as he got the chance to talk to the doctor.

“—micchi.” It took a moment for Kagami to realize that Kise was talking to him and when he did the blond had a smirk on his face, smug and completely satisfied. “I hope you were looking at your date, Kagamicchi. I would really like to upset my friend about how you stood their friend up for another person.”

He blinked and shook his head, giving the model his full attention. “Who was it?”

Kise rolled his eyes and sighed. “The one with the bedhead, black hair, Kagamicchi.”

This had Kagmi perking up. That was a real lucky break. The only downfall being that he looked like reject. But the guy had seen him sweaty and in his work uniform, so this was an honest upgrade.

“I’ll call you to ask how it went.” Kise slapped him on the back with a grin. “Don’t disappoint me, Kagamicchi!”

And then Kise was gone, walking away into the crowd.

He watched his friend go with a sigh and turned back to the doctor. The man was still looking at his phone, a small smile on his lips as his shoulders shook from his snickering. Though, he was further away, just across the street, he took in the man, enjoying the smile that was relaxed and non-tired this time.

It took a moment to gather himself before he finally let his feet walk him across the street to meet up with his blind date. He cleared his throat once in front of the other man and the man looked up. The look on his face was similar to his own when he saw him from across the road. There was shock and curiosity and interest. It didn’t take Kuroo long to get his expression under control and for a smirk to take its place.

His eyes looked over Kagami and the redhead hoped that it was good sign when he saw the spark of interest in his eyes. He hoped it was the same kind of interest he had for him because that would be nice.

“Funny seeing you around again. You must be my date,” he greeted easily.

“Did you know it was going to be me?” he asked in surprise.

Kuroo laughed. “Nah, was told to look for a tall redhead with weird eyebrows.” He pointed to the side of his head. “You obviously didn’t get told anything.”

Kagami flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah, not really. Kise only told me once he dragged me out of the apartment and it was too late to turn back.” Then he mumbled. “The jackass…”

Kuroo grinned. “That’s what friends do. Tooru didn’t tell me, just told me to dress nice and meet up with him. Once I got here he sent the description of the person to look for. It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“This your first blind date he set you up on?” he asked.

The doctor snorted. “He sets me up on one once a month when the urge comes to him if I’m not dating anyone at the time. It’s gotten to be a hobby of his at this point.” He shrugged and put his phone away. “I don’t complain too much. It’s nice to meet new people and I don’t have a lot of time to do that.”

“Being a veterinarian is that busy, huh?” Kagami sort of figured as much. They may be animal doctors, but they’ve got to be at least almost as busy as human doctors. He knew how often doctors worked because Midorima was always working and hardly had time off. He could imagine how little of a social life that could lead to. Sometimes it got that way for Kagami as well with calls in the middle of the night if things were really going south somewhere.

“Sometimes, but I also volunteer, so that takes a bit of my time, too.” He lifted his head and directed it to the ramen stand behind him. “Want to eat dinner before catching a movie. We can continue talking over food.”

That was a suggestion that Kagami would not complain about. Even if he had eaten he would’ve had more than enough room for a hot bowl of ramen, especially since it was cheap.

So, in agreement, they both lifted the cloth as they went to take their seats on stools next to each other. The chef took their orders and started prepping them. The stand wasn’t busy and more of a nook in the middle of the big city. Besides the two of them, there was one other person sitting at the counter at the end that paid them no mind as he tiredly ate away at his food.

“What kind of volunteer work do you do?” asked Kagami, as he turned to face him. There was already an opening for discussion he’d be a fool not to take it.

Kuroo rested his elbow on the counter and leaned his chin against his palm as he sat sideways to face him. “I volunteer at the animal shelter once a week and help coach a middle school volleyball club once or twice a week with a friend of mine. I do them if I have time anyways.”

“You play volleyball?” It wasn’t basketball, but he’s never really talked to anyone that played volleyball too often if at all, so it was interesting.

“I haven’t played seriously since university, but, yeah, when I can for sure. I used to be captain of my high school team.”

Kagami smiled. “That’s cool. I used to play pro basketball in the States for a while before retiring. Made some really good friends from playing, both as a pro and in high school.”

“Same; still friends with mine even after all these years.” Kuroo huffed a laugh and smiled. “Wouldn’t change them for the world.”

“Wish I could say the same; sometimes I wish they’d learn to butt out of my business or give me privacy.” Kagami made a face. “They keep things interesting though, I guess.”

“That’s the spirit! What’s life without a little adventure?” the doctor teased.

“Something that wouldn’t turn my hair gray at a young age?”

The both of them laughed at that.

“Nice,” complimented Kuroo as their food was sat in front of them. The two thanked the chef for the meal and dug in. They continued their conversation as they ate, Kuroo asking about being a pro basketball player and being a firefighter was like after the glamorous life of being a pro athlete and Kagami asking about Kuroo’s job and asking if it was similar to being a human doctor and asking about volleyball. They talked about their friends and made a few digs towards them that had them roaring with laughter.

Kagami enjoyed their conversation. When he was telling the veterinarian about one of the first games he played in high school wear he smashed his face against the hoop’s backboard Kuroo snatched one of the slices of beef from the redhead’s bowl and ate it. The firefighter yelled and then took a large helping from Kuroo’s own bowl and swallowed, only to choke on it as it went down.

Kuroo was nice enough to pat his back, but not kind enough to hold back his snickers.

It was okay, though, because he liked watching him laugh. Kuroo laughed with his whole body and never really restrained himself from what he could tell and he liked that. It wasn’t a cute or pretty laugh; it was dorky and seemed so him and full of life, that it was nice in an odd and endearing way.

Kagami just really liked the guy so far and it wasn’t just because he was attractive. Okay, it was a huge part of it.

The veterinarian snickered at the story he was telling with a slight snort. “Bo and I never saw Akaashi so mad, he about had a heart attack. He didn’t talk to us for weeks and I had to comfort Bo as he begged for forgiveness. The only reason I knew they made up was because I found them on the couch cuddled together.”

The firefighter laughed. “I can’t believe you did that! What made you think taking a beat up old car to a race track and pretending to be in a competition?”

His grin was contagious. “We had a lot to drink that night and it sounded like a cool idea. Losing the car in a fire sobered us up. If we didn’t end up in the hospital then we would’ve never told Akaashi or Kenma.”

“Man, all I do when I’m drunk is sing bad karaoke and talk about how I’m going to marry whoever is next to me.”

“Usually I’m not that bad, but when I don’t have Kenma or Akaashi to stop me and only Bo stupid things happen because we think they’re a great idea.” He slurped the rest of the ramen broth. The redhead followed suit. “Is there a movie you want to see?”

Kagami shrugged and said, “Doesn’t really matter as long as it isn’t a romance movie I’m fine.”

“How do you feel about animated family animal movies?” Kuroo asked.

That surprised him and he just blinked before answering, “I’m…open to that, I guess?”

“Surprised?” Kuroo asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “A little bit…but I shouldn’t be surprised when the first time I saw you you were wearing cat slippers.”

“The warmest and most amazing slippers ever made,” he said appreciatively.

“It was almost ninety degrees.”

He nodded with a serious look. “They go through a lot.”

“And probably went through the washer.”

He shrugged with a sly smile. “So…movie?”

“Sure.”

They paid and made their way to the movie theater. It was a short walk and Kagami was sure that the reason it was so close was because it was planned that way by their two friends. Once there they got their tickets and Kagami got popcorn and a drink.

“We just got done eating, should I be worried?” the doctor teased, poking the redhead’s side.

Kagami was more than happy that he was in shape just to prove that it was muscle and not flab and that he was more than okay with stuffing his face with more food. “If I’m going to the movies then I have to get popcorn, that’s just how it works.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at that and took a small handful of buttery popcorn. “More power to you.”

Kagami moved his popcorn out of reach on the other side of himself and huffed as they sat in their seats, “Do you enjoy stealing someone else’s food?”

The doctor only grinned and leaned back in his seat.

The movie itself was actually kind of cute, Kagami had to admit. He smiled and laughed throughout it and Kuroo didn’t help matters. The doctor was whispering to him what animals from the movie would fit his friends and it eventually got to the point that Kagami did the same thing. They leaned against each other, shoulder to shoulder laughing. The firefighter’s shoulder was warm where the other man had pressed his face against to muffle his laughter.

This was nice. And he was having fun.

When the movie ended they made their way out and paused when they saw what it looked like outside. Outside the windows it was raining heavily, wind blowing and already making it hard to see through the windows with as wet as they are from it all.

“Huh. I thought it was supposed to rain later tonight,” noted Kuroo as he put his hands in his pants pockets while watching it.

Kagami groaned. “I’m going to be soaked before I even reach my place.”

“How far away do you live?”

He made a face. “A couple train stops away.” Then he sighed. “I guess I’ll have to take a taxi, I guess.”

It was quiet between them for a moment as they watched the rainfall. Then the silence was broken by Kuroo. “I live a close by if you want to wait out the storm there?”

He looked at the doctor. If he could wait it out until it lightened up then he could make it to the train station and use his pass instead of paying for a cab. “Yeah, thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out how I wanted, but I'll take it, I guess. Right?

When they made it to Kuroo’s place Kagami was surprised it was actually a nice two-story house and not an apartment. It shouldn’t have surprised him since the guy was a doctor and probably, more than likely, made some good money, but it was pretty expensive to live in Tokyo. The rain was still a downpour, but they weren’t getting as much now that they were under the overhead on the porch as Kuroo opened the door.

As they entered the house Kagami heard talking and the lights were on. There was a squawk. Was that a bird? Then there was a meow. A cat?

“I’m home!” announced Kuroo as he bent over to take off his shoes. Kagami followed his example.

“BRO!” shouted a voice. Running footsteps sounded on the wooden floors and incoming was a bulky man with white and black hair that was spiked wearing shorts and a t-shirt, arms wide opened. The man took Kuroo into his arms and lifted him off his feet.

Kuroo laughed and hugged him back. “Bro, when’d you get home? I thought you weren’t coming home for another week!”

Seeing the ease the two had with each other kind of made Kagami feel a little left out considering he had no idea who this other man was. A cat made its way around the corner and meowed.

The man put Kuroo back down on his feet and squished his face. “I got back this morning, but I was spending the day out with Konoha before he went home. But, bro, nevermind that! How’d your blind date go?”

“Koutarou, let go of Tetsurou’s face,” said another guy coming from the same direction. He was a pretty man that had on sleep pants and a black t-shirt. When the muscular let go of Kuroo’s face the pretty one rolled his eyes at him then turned his attention to the doctor and smiled. “Welcome home, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo smiled and said, “Thanks.” He flicked the other man’s ear and got a yelp. “I brought my date back since the weather decided to try and be a hurricane. This is Kagami Taiga.” He motioned to the redhead. “Kagami, these two are Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji.”

Bokuto perked up and turned his attention to the redhead. “Hey, hey, hey, nice to meet you!”

Akaashi looked the redhead over, glanced at Kuroo, and then nodded at him and said, “Nice to meet you, Kagami-san.”

“Uh…yeah, nice to meet you guys too…” replied Kagami, rubbing the back of his neck. This was more awkward than he thought it would be. From the corner of his vision he watched as his date bent down to pet the cat that came forward to rub against his leg. He expected an apartment where the guy lived by himself with maybe one pet and to have more alone time. This wasn’t something he had in mind, meeting his friends and pets all in one night.

“Where’s Kenma?” asked Kuroo, looking around as he straightened back up and frowned. The ginger cat walked between Kuroo’s legs then made its way down the hall.

“He’s in the living room on his Vita. He’s a bit…exhausted. He’s had a rough day,” answered Akaashi carefully.

The doctor pursed his lips, but before he could say anything Akaashi spoke again, “We’ve handled it, Tetsurou, he’s fine. You have a guest, we’ll deal with it.”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, I’m going to go see him and see for myself. I need to let him know we have a guest anyways.” He turned to Kagami, who straightened up and looked a little awkward. “Sorry, I’ll be right back. Make yourself at home.” Then he left the room.

Now it was just the three of them and Kagami has never felt more awkward after a date. Well, maybe except for that one time that Alex saw him with a girlfriend and kissed her. She ran for the hills and he and the girl broke up soon afterwards. Alex only told him she wasn’t worth it and that he could do better.

The firefighter rubbed the back of his neck and said, “So, uh, do you guys have the keys to his place or something?” Obviously, they did, just like Kuroko and Kise, but seemed to make themselves more at home than his own friends.

“Nah, we all live here,” said Bokuto, a big grin on his face.

Kagami was dumbfounded. Well, that certainly wasn’t what he expected.

Akaashi sighed and said, “Koutarou, go get our guest a change of clothes.” He eyed his frame closely and Kagami was reminded of Riko when she first told him to take off his shirt with his team to measure them. “Probably a pair of your shorts and a shirt.”

“Right, right!” Bokuto agreed. He turned and waved Kagami to come along. “Come on, it’ll be a minute before Tetsu’ll be back to you.”

“Maybe I should just catch cab. I feel like I’m interrupting or getting in between something here,” Kagami suggested, following the other man up the stairs.

Bokuto stopped at and looked at him, frowning. “If you’re uncomfortable you can, if you want, or the rest of us can become scarce once you two get settled in. Though, you seem like a cool dude, I thought it’d be cool to all hang out together.”

“You don’t even know me,” he countered.

The other man shrugged. “Tetsu never brings his dates home, so you have to be a cool dude.”

“It was only because it was bad out and I didn’t really want to pay for a cab.”

He smiled. “If that was the case he would’ve helped pay for it so you could go home.”

That got Kagami quiet and he just followed the other man until they reached a room. That statement could mean several different things and he may be slow sometimes, but he caught the meaning of what Bokuto was trying to say. The implication of his words actually had him feeling warm and even flush a little. Kuroo was trusting him and liked him enough to let him see a glimpse of what’s important in his life.

It was mindboggling.

The room they entered was well lived in and he watched as Bokuto went to the dresser to dig out a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. He caught the clothes tossed to him and, though his clothes weren’t drenched because he was a pretty fast runner, he started undressing and changing.

“Oh wow! You must work out,” commented Bokuto as he stared at him and took in the sight. It wasn’t a look of lust, more approval and curiosity than anything. He was used to looks like that, so it made the comment less awkward for him.

Kagami slid on the shorts and shrugged, his clothes in his arms. “Being a firefighter keeps you in shape pretty well. I also used to be a pro basketball player before I retired, though I still play in my free time.”

Bokuto perked up and grinned. “Basketball, huh? That’s cool! What was it like switching careers? Was it hard?”

The firefighter thought about it. He remembered when he first got his injury on the court, how he tried to continue to play but was told that if he continued to damage his leg after the season was up with playing career basketball there’d be no going back. How he was pissed at himself for not listening to his coach or teammates to take it easy, how regretted using Alex as a verbal punching bag even though she took it and set him straight.

But he also remembered how he first saved someone’s life from a fire and how good it felt to reunite the kid with their parents. He remembered the late nights getting drinks with his fellow crew members and the laughs they had and the summer barbeques. He remembered actually being able to see Kuroko and Momoi’s wedding and being able to meet the newest member of the Junpei and Riko family.

There were days he missed it, but he still got to play when he was free and with his friends. Even when he got annoyed with them with breaching his privacy on a regular basis he loved playing basketball with them. His life was more private now than it was when he was playing pro and he was more than happy with that.

Some days his injury bothered him and he had to ice it or put a heat pack on it, but other days it was like he wasn’t injured at all. He got really lucky he retired when he did and lucky still that he got to play pro for nearly a decade. It’s been a few years since then, since he began his career as a firefighter, and he was content, even happy, with where his life was.

“You get used to it. It’s definitely a nice change of pace, though,” answered Kagami.

Bokuto seemed to understand more to that than the redhead actually spoke aloud and gave a nod of understanding. When he smiled it seemed knowing, but he said nothing else about the subject. “Tetsu’s probably done talking to Kenma, let’s head down.”

So, the two of them went downstairs. As soon as they made to the bottom floor Akaashi came took his clothes to set out to dry. Kagami followed the two of them into the living room, looking at both their hands linked together, Bokuto visibly more enthusiastic then his partner, but when the dark haired partner gave a squeeze he knew it was a mutual thing.

When they got to the living room it was to find Kuroo already in a change of clothes, a pair of pajama pants with cats and a red tank top, sitting close to a small man with dyed blonde hair that was curled into himself. It was interesting to watch Kuroo hold the guy and whisper to him, rubbing his back and kissing his temple before letting go. The smaller got up and their linked hands disentangled from each other as the man left the room, only glancing at Kagami on his way out.

Kuroo sighed and turned to the three of them and said, “Keiji, can you take him to Hinata’s? He wants to be with him tonight.”

Akaashi let go of Bokuto’s hand. “Of course, I’ll be back soon.” He kissed Bokuto’s cheek before he turned and left, both him and Kenma leaving the house.

The doctor gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that, Kagami. This is probably the most awkward date you’ve ever had.”

“Actually, it’s not. This one guy I had a date with took me to see his stripper ex-girlfriend at her club and had her give me a lap dance. It only got more awkward when he got drunk and started humping me while mooing like a cow and telling me to ‘milk his teets’. It was pretty mortifying.” He snorted as the memory came back to him. “It was a blind date, which was why I tried to avoid them when I can.”

Kuroo and Bokuto both laughed uncontrollably. Yeah, it wasn’t one of his best blind dates. It was why he never went on them; he always seemed to get the crackpots.

As Kuroo wiped his eyes and gained his breath back he said, with a genuine smile, “I’m glad you didn’t avoid this one.”

Kagami smiled back. “Me too.”

Bokuto looked between them and the happiness in his expression was not missed. It was obvious that he wanted his friend to be happy.

“Want to play Mario Kart?” asked the doctor.

The redhead shrugged. “Sure, haven’t played it in a while. My friends and I don’t play a lot of video games. Sometimes we’ll play one of the NBA games on the PS4, but it’s not often. I think I’ve played Mario Kart a couple times.”

“Mario Kart it is!” Kuroo stood and stretched and Kagami watched him before he noticed that Bokuto was snickering at him and he looked away, red.

“Drunk Mario Kart?” Bokuto asked enthusiastically.

“Bro!”

“Yeah, bro?”

“Bro!”

“Bro!” Bokuto punched his fist into the air and ran out of the room and into the kitchen, supposedly to get drinks.

While the volleyball player got the drinks the two of them set up the console. Once he was back, drinks in hand, the three of them began to play.

It didn’t take long for Kagami to realize that he was crap at the game. He was squeezing the controller so hard he was pretty sure he was going to break it if he didn’t win anytime soon and the other two got a kick out of it.

‘ _Screw it_ ,’ Kagami thought as he pushed Kuroo and made him swerve off the track. He gained some head way from the distraction and he cheered.

That was how Akaashi found them some time later, a bottle and a half deep and laughing and pushing at each other. The man only sighed and went to sit behind his partner sitting on the floor, taking the seat on the couch.

Being around Kuroo and his friends was different than being around his own. He was close to his friends, he had grown close to them over the years, even if they started out as enemies and rivals, but these guys felt different. They didn’t just feel like they were friends, they felt like they were a family.

As he watched his date and Bokuto tease and compete with each other he saw how much they cared and how there were no boundaries with each other. They touched each other freely and showed each other affection like it was nothing unusual, like how Akaashi ran his fingers through his partner’s hair or massage the back of Kuroo’s neck. Or how he first came into the living room with Bokuto and found the doctor huddled up next to his blonde friend, helping him cope with whatever he was going through.

In the few calm moments they had during the night he also saw how Kuroo and Bokuto casually touched knees, playfully and affectionately bumping each other and stayed close. Even Bokuto brought him into the fold, shaking him when he got excited about something and Kuroo moving to sit closer to him and shoulder bumping him.

This was so much more different than he was used to with his own friends and he had to admit it was nice. He didn’t feel a closeness like this often with a few exceptions, like Alex and Tatsuya. Those two were his family. This felt like that. He could live with this.

The night grew later and it was around midnight when the redhead realized he wasn’t going home tonight and that Kuroo was pressed against him, a hand on his knee. He also realized he was nowhere near sober territory and that Kuroo felt really good pressed against him. There were also a few bottles scattered across the coffee table.

Not only that, but Kagami was also tired as shit and was more than ready for bed.

“Okay, children, time for bed. Put the game away.” Akaashi looked down at the spikey hair of his partner, grabbed his forehead, and tilted it back so he could see his eyes. “I’ll see you in bed.” Then he kissed his head and got up and left.

Bokuto watched him leave and sighed wistfully. “I love him.”

Kuroo chuckled against the redhead, face pressed against his shoulder. “I know, bro.”

“I want to marry him,” Bokuto declared.

The doctor lifted his head off Kagami’s shoulder and rolled his eyes before standing up and kicking his friend into gear. He almost lost his balance, but caught himself with Kagami’s head. “You are married to him.”

The volleyball player blinked owlishly, getting up to his feet only to fall back onto the couch. “Oh, good. Best life choice ever.” He tried to get back on his feet again, this time succeeding.

Kuroo helped Kagami up and the three of them slowly got everything cleaned up and drank a full glass of water each. Both the doctor and the firefighter agreed that they were happy that they had the day off tomorrow or else tomorrow morning wouldn’t have been a fun experience for either of them.

The whole time the three of them were cleaning both the doctor and the firefighter were graced with the gushing of a drunk man going on about his husband. How beautiful he is, which was true enough. How smart he is, which Kagami guessed to be true? How good he was to him, which Kagami also assumed to be true.

Pretty much Kagami just assumed that everything Bokuto said about his apparent husband was true since they were married.

When they were done cleaning, the two helped to make sure their volleyball player companion made it to his room without falling over. Once they left him inside the room it was up to the man’s husband to make sure he made it to bed. Kuroo took him down the hall a little ways and stopped at a door that the redhead assumed was his room.

“So, I can get you a blanket and you can sleep on the couch or you can sleep in my bed, whichever you’re more comfortable with,” said Kuroo with a yawn.

“I’ll take your couch, I don’t want to kick you out of your bed,” he answered. The couch is not the most comfortable thing to sleep on, no matter how nice one looked. At least the couch was long enough for him.

“You wouldn’t be; I’d be in the bed too.”

“Oh.”

“Unless you don’t want to and would still rather take the couch? The couch is pretty comfortable as long as you’re not sleeping on it for more than one or two nights in a row.”

“No! I’d love to sleep with you!” When the wording caught up to his brain he flushed a deep red. “Shit…that’s not—I meant…dammit…”

Kuroo laughed, a bit red himself, and shyly took Kagami’s hand. “Maybe another time; when I’m not tired and drunk, huh?”

Kagami decided to keep his mouth shut and just nod. Really, he didn’t need anything else blurted out. If sober Kagami was completely functional he’d be more mortified than he already was.

So, Kagami followed Kuroo into his room, shutting the door behind them, and making their way to the bed. Already on the bed were two cats, one the ginger cat from earlier and the other a black and white cat, both on the pillows. The two felines looked up at their entry then went back to resting their heads.

The doctor moved them off the pillows and set them at the end of the bed before climbing in. As soon as the redhead saw him climb in he followed quickly after, groaning into the mattress. The mattress was heavenly and his body relaxed.

“You sound like an old man,” the doctor slightly teased, cuddling beneath the blankets.

“A drunk old man that finds this bed very comfortable right now,” Kagami replied tiredly, closing his eyes.

Kuroo snickered and said something that he didn’t catch as he shifted onto his side and found himself facing the other man. The smile he was greeted with was soft and gentle, a bit of a laugh from his previous comment still lingering in his eyes. When he spoke again Kagami heard him. “Goodnight, Kagami.”

He smiled back, tired but happy. “Goodnight, Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are aged up to their late twenties, early thirties.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami stirred at the sound of a knock sounding at the door, groaning. “If you want food come and get it,” drawled the voice on the other side. The redhead only wanted to bury himself back into blankets and pillows and sleep. “There’s also coffee.” That’s when the body next to his stirred and shifted.

After those statements, Kagami heard the muffled footsteps make their way down the hallway until he couldn’t anymore. He sighed and turned onto his back, turning his face towards the other side of the bed to his companion. What he saw was a head between two pillows and eyes blinking blearily, trying to wake up, and he laughed.

Kuroo groaned and pressed the pillows more firmly against his head. “Stop, what is so funny?” said the doctor, voice muffled by the pillows being squished to his face and head.

It didn’t take much to make Kagami stop laughing, it hurt his head more if he kept going, but he did smile. “Just figured out why you have the hairstyle you do.”

Kuroo whacked him in the face with a pillow and said, “Oh, shut up.”

Then he rolled onto the edge of the bed and sat up, stretching his arms out in front of him then up into the air, curving his back as he did so. Kagami watched him, taking in the sight as the sun from the window landed on him. With a bit of hesitation he reached out and lightly grazed the tips of his fingers along his clothed back, across his spine. The doctor sighed and curved his back into his touch, letting Kagami’s hand rest on it and letting it fall to the small of his back.

The man was beautiful; he could wake up to this every day and be satisfied. Dorky hair and all.

His thumb stroked where it was resting on the other man’s lower back and Kagami asked, “Can I kiss you?”

The man looked over his shoulder with a smirk and said, “You want to mingle morning breaths?”

The firefighter snorted a laugh and made a slight face, rolling onto his back. “Oh my god…you loser.”

Next thing Kagami knew Kuroo rolled over onto his and against the redhead, pressing his lips against his. The kiss was more like a peck, a lingering touch of the lips that was testing yet easy to relax into. It was nice, it was perfect.

When Kuroo pulled away he smiled down at the redhead, a twinkle in his eyes. “I never said ‘no’.”

He reached up to run his fingers through the doctor’s black hair, causing the man to close his eyes and lean into the touch. Kagami was half tempted to bring the man back down to kiss him more thoroughly, but decided against it. This was fine, and besides, doing any more than that while hungover was probably not the most fun of ideas.

Laughter from downstairs was heard through the door and even though he only met the man last night he knew along with Kuroo that that was Bokuto downstairs laughing.

“Bo must’ve gotten the Hangover Miracle,” Kuroo said as he pulled away and got to his feet.

Kagami followed suit and leaned back to crack the crink in his back. When he got it out he sighed in relief and asked, “What’s the ‘Hangover Miracle’?”

“A concoction that Akaashi created while we were in university to help with Bo’s and I’s hangovers. Bo gets whiny when hungover and I can get kind of cranky, so to not deal with that he found a recipe for us. Him and Kenma are definitely the brains of our operation.” He smiled.

When he walked to the door and opened it Kagami noticed the return of the cat slippers and he smiled. It reminded him of the two cats that were in the room when they both went to sleep. Now the cats were nowhere to be found. He furrowed his brows. “Where’s the cats?” he asked.

The other man looked around lazily then shrugged. “Akaashi probably let them out sometime when we were sleeping.” Then he frowned. “Unless Kenma came back early and did it. I wonder if he’s back…”

There was more laughter downstairs and the two of them took that as their cue to get down there for food, especially when the rumbling of the redhead’s stomach had the doctor snickering.

They make their way down to the kitchen, passing by one of the cats, the black and white one, and Kuroo bending down to give it some affection before moving on. Kagami didn’t do the same, but he did feel the cat rub against his calf when he stood in place long enough for it to do so. Well, the cat might like him, he guesses? Would that be a good thing?

He looked to Kuroo as he walked on and lifted his shirt a little to scratch his bare stomach then thought about the man’s occupation. Yeah, he decided, it was a good thing. The man obviously loved animals. Okay, so point to himself?

He’ll go with it.

They reached the kitchen, which was definitely bigger than his own. At the square tale sat both Bokuto and Akaashi, and with them was also Kenma. At the counter was where the food was at, as well as coffee, and both men made their way to it. Both gathered plates of food and mugs of coffee before sitting down at the table. Kuroo sat next to Kenma and Kagami squeezed in between Kuroo and Akaashi.

Akaashi handed both of them the Hangover Miracle that was a dark green. The redhead looked at it with skepticism and wariness. It didn’t look as appealing as he thought it would. He saw the man next to him down the whole glass then set it down, making a face. That did not help Kagamis’s confidence in it. He looked at the man that gave it to him and all he got was the man staring at him and Akaashi raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the drink and then back to him.

Kagami pursed his lips and, not wanting to irritate the man kind enough to give him food, down the green concoction. His eyes bugged as he tasted it go down his throat and he almost spat it out, but Akaashi was still watching. His experiences with people with the last name Akaashi never turned out well for him, even when his own friend Akashi mellowed out he was still a force to be reckoned with, and he didn’t want to risk it for now.

But god, the drink was disgusting.

Surprisingly, he kept from spraying it out as he sat it down and let the last bit travel to its destination of his stomach. Bokuto and Kuroo were both laughing and he was pretty sure that the other man that gave him the drink was smirking.

“That was disgusting,” Kagami stated, glaring at the other two. They only laughed harder.

“He’s already learned that if Keiji gives you something that will help to not argue! He’ll fit right in,” snickered Bokuto.

“I have my own Akashi and he is not someone you mess with unless you want to deal with the consequences.” His Akashi was a powerful business man that had taken over his father’s company and he and the Generation of Miracles have seen that man ruin someone’s life without any physical harm. That man was no longer able to work his old job due to his reputation being destroyed.

Do not ever try to touch or hurt that man’s inner circle, he will destroy you. He shuddered.

“I bet his has nothing on Keiji,” said Bokuto, pointing his fork at the redhead.

Kagami gave the man a deadpanned look. “The man had tried to stab me in high school.”

“Holy shit,” murmured Kuroo.

Bokuto turned to Akaashi and said with big, adoring eyes, “I love you so much, Keiji.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile and he took his husband’s hand in his own, bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I know.” Bokuto had a light blush dusting his cheeks. Akaashi smirked and kissed his knuckles again. “I love you, too.”

‘ _Smooth_ ,’ thought Kagami. He looked to Kuroo and saw him talking to the dyed blond haired man next to him. They spoke low enough that Kagami could only catch murmurs, but nothing comprehensive. The smaller man glanced in his direction then away, continuing his conversation with Kuroo.

The firefighter just shrugged and dug into his food and ignored them to give them privacy. As he ate he listened to the married couple at the table, Bokuto talking excitedly but with barely an inside voice while the man’s husband spoke at a lower decibel. From the conversation that he and Kuroo had at dinner last night he could understand the talk the two were having about volleyball, at least some it.

You could tell the two of them were together for a long time, they had an easy dynamic and the open adoration the two had was enough to put to rest any doubts a person could possibly have. He’s known the two for less than twenty-four hours and he could tell how devoted the two were to each other, how in love the two were. It was like what he saw in his own friends with their own partners.

Hell, this whole group pretty laidback and affectionate, almost overly so. It was a good atmosphere and he wondered what it would be like to have his friends around Kuroo’s friends. That would be interesting.

He choked on his food as an elbow nudged him roughly in the ribs. He swore after he stopped coughing. Right where Kuroko always got him, goddamn. “Are you trying to make me choke to death or hack food across the table?” Kagami said with a glare.

Kuroo only gave an innocent smile and said, “I like you so neither.” He leaned back in his chair and now the redhead could see his friend on the other side of him. “This is my best friend, Kozume Kenma.”

The smaller man gave a slight nod, eying him and Kagami felt like he was being judged, but it ended quickly enough. “Nice to meet you,” said the man.

“Uh, nice to meet you, too.” He felt like he just passed another test. Again.

Then the other man looked around the table, tense. He looked down and licked his lips. Beside him Kuroo tensed up a little too, but tried to relax his body so it wasn’t reacting to his friend’s. Kagami noticed from the corner of his eye Kenma grabbing Kuroo’s hand and squeezing it as he took a deep breath.

Akaashi’s eyes zeroed in on his friend while Bokuto worriedly took his other hand.

Bokuto was the first to break the silence. “What’s—”

“Give me a minute,” said Kenma. His eyes darted to the redhead for a moment and Kuroo noticed. The doctor placed a hand on his knee and asked, “Can you give us a minute?”

Kagami shrugged. “Sure. I should probably get dressed anyways.” He swallowed down the rest of the food on his plate and cleaned the plate in the sink before placing it in the drainer.

“Your clothes are in Kuroo’s room. They should be on the chair near the closet,” informed Akaashi.

“Thanks.”

The redhead left the room and made his way back upstairs. This time he passed the ginger cat and it ran into another room when he made it up the stairs. He shrugged that off and went into the room he left earlier and searched out the chair that Akaashi was talking about.

He found it along with the other cat. The cat itself was lying on top of his clothes and as he drew close it sat up and meowed at him. He frowned and took the cat off his clothes and dusted off as much as he could of the cat fur. These animals that keep coming into his life were so lucky he wasn’t allergic to any of them.

As he put on his clothes there was a loud cheer that made him jump a bit. He was curious. At first he thought it was going to be bad news with how the guy was acting, but it turned out to be good news, he guesses. Well, that was good. He didn’t want to have to be here if bad news was going to be involved, he didn’t want to have to make everyone feel the need to pretend everything was okay.

Once he had all his clothes on he found both his cell phone and Kuroo’s. He took both in hand and went back downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen still, except Bokuto was on cleaning duty, Akaashi helping, and Kenma was pressed against Kuroo playing on his phone while the doctor ran his fingers through his friend’s hair.

Kuroo looked up and smiled at Kagami. The redhead smiled back and handed over his phone. “Here’s your phone.”

“Thanks.” As soon as his hand closed around it started going off, a specific song playing. He was pretty sure it was “E.T.” by Katy Perry and he pretended to gag at the song choice. Kuroo kicked at his shin, but not hard enough to bruise, just playfully, before he answered. “Yes, dear.” He put the phone on speaker and sat it on the table.

Kagami leaned his shoulder against the wall beside Kuroo.

“How did the date go? I thought I told you to call me when you got home!” said the voice on the line. His tone was almost whiny like the doctor had disappointed him greatly.

A sly smirk grew on his lips and he winked at the redhead before answering, “I don’t know, let me ask.” He looked straight at the firefighter. “Hey, Kagami, do you think the date went well enough for you to go on another one with me?”

Kagami’s own smirk formed on his lips, but a feeling of contentment washing through him. “Yeah, I think so. Definitely.”

The voice on the other end became a pterodactyl at that point and the doctor and firefighter shared a smile with one another.


	5. Epilogue

-One Year Later-

Kagami set the last box down and put his hand on his back once he straightened up, groaning. The sun was high in the sky and it was in the nineties, nearly a hundred degrees. It was so hot that he decided to forgo his shirt since he was helping his boyfriend move the rest of his boxes into his car. The other half of the stuff was in his boyfriend’s car. Both cars were packed to the brim. Luckily, some of the stuff he owned was staying at the house.

“I have been blessed with the sight of your sweaty abs,” teased a voice from behind him.

The redhead rolled his eyes and turned to meet the eyes of Kuroo and his smirking lips. He leaned forward and kissed him. “You’re ridiculous,” he said.

His smirk widened into a grin. “You love it.”

“BRO!” wailed a voice that came closer. Kuroo was tackled and would’ve fallen over if he didn’t fall against Kagami who fell against the car. It was the only reason none of them were on top each other on the ground in the middle of the driveway.

Both the doctor and the firefighter groaned and Kagami’s only thought was it was too hot for this.

“Bro,” groaned Kuroo, “I love you, but if you don’t get off we’ll be stuck together by our sweat forever.”

Bokuto buried his face into the back of his friend’s neck. “At least you’d still be here,” he mumbled.

The two lovers looked at each other and Kagami shrugged gave a look that said ‘he’s your friend’. The redhead saw Akaashi come outside with bottles of cold water then stop and sigh at the husband attaching himself to Kuroo.

But Akaashi didn’t say anything and let it continue. Apparently, this was something that the two needed to deal with. It reminded Kagami of when Kenma moved out a few months ago with his husband, recently married. He remembered how his boyfriend was worried constantly and how he used to find Kenma when they both had time or how Kuroo admitted to Kagami that he felt like since Kenma moved out a part of him was hurting and that there was a gap.

That was something that Kagami could relate to. He went through it with Tatsuya, maybe not to the extent that his lover went through, but he understood. He knew it was going to be hard when the two of them decided to move in together. With how the other three handled Kenma leaving the house it was expected that it was going to happen again.

Bokuto finally let go after much complaining from Kuroo and the three of them were able to adjust themselves back onto their feet. He watched the retired pro volleyball player take Kuroo’s hands and grip them tightly. “You guys can live here with us, it’s not a big deal,” the man said, practically begging.

The doctor gripped his hands back, his thumbs stroking the other’s skin, and smiled fondly. “Bo, I know, but you and Akaashi are trying to start a family and whenever the adoption goes through you two need room to be parents for a while. I’ll still be in the city and we’ll see each other all the time as usual. You know where to find me and you have the keys.”

Yeah, three other people have keys to Kagami’s apartment outside of Kuroko, Tatsuya, and Alex, but at this point it wasn’t a big deal anymore. The two of them had the keys to this house as well as Kenma and Shoyo’s house. It’ll work out well for whenever the adoption finally goes through and they get ready to babysit.

Kagami wonders if Kuroko’s and Satsuki’s daughter would get along with whatever future kid Bokuto and Akaashi have.

The other man whined. “I know, but first it was Kenma and now it’s you.”

“We can always come back. We’d have to get a bigger house if that ever happened,” Kuroo joked.

“Yeah, especially if you and Kenma both decide to have children with your partners. We could have our own little village!” Bokuto grinned, still sad, but he was perking up again.

The redhead only thought that the whole children thing was probably far off for now. It’s something that might come up later, but for now both of the men were good. Maybe someday, but definitely not a whole village if it does.

That was when Akaashi came up and handed them all a bottle of cold water, then said, “Let’s start with the one first.”

Bokuto turned to his husband, letting go of one of Kuroo’s hands to take a bottle. “But we can have another, right?”

“We’ll talk about it. Drink your water, so you won’t pass out,” the man said as he massaged his husband’s neck.

Akaashi watched as the three men downed the water. When they were done half or all their water was gone from each of their bottles. Kagami’s bottle was completely empty.

Akaashi looked at his watch. “It’s getting late. If you two don’t leave now you won’t get back by dark.”

The doctor smiled and went to hug the other man once he got out of Bokuto’s grip. The retired volleyball player grinned at the redhead and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. “Take care of my bro, man,” he said.

After their goodbyes Akaashi took Bokuto back inside, well kind of dragged in a way, so he didn’t try to latch back onto the doctor. Kagami put his shirt back on, just in case they decided to stop somewhere for some reason.

Kuroo turned to his boyfriend, his car keys in hand, and said, “Time to go home.”

Kagami’s heart swelled at the word ‘home’. It wasn’t the first time he said it, but it was like it was final this time. Like a permanent thing. Then, like Bokuto, said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kuroo kissed him and sly smirk crossed his lips. “Whoever gets home first pays for takeout and cleans the litter box.”

That competitive streak rose in him and the race began.

Yeah, he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading or even just stopping by! I really appreciate it. This was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed it. It's not long, but I thought I'd just up and stop writing it because I'm not exactly known to finish what I write, but I did! I'll be doing more crossovers in these two fandoms later more than likely and hopefully you'll enjoy those too.
> 
> Thanks again for stopping by.


End file.
